You're Late
by rEd RoSe-StArFiRe-RoSeFiRe
Summary: Martin and Diana’s parents been divorced for five years now, and they both haven’t seen much of each other. One day, Martin receives a wedding invitation to Diana’s wedding. Can Martin find out his true feelings before it’s too late? MD plz review!


**Hi! This is another oneshot where Diana and Martin's parents are divorced and where Diana and Martin haven't seen each other in a long time. This story, however, starts with Martin and ends with Martin and Diana. Another dark and angst story…Hope you all like it as much as you guys liked ****Where My Dreams Are**

You're Late

It had been hard for him to cope without her and her rigidness and by the book personality, without him even knowing it. Whenever his watch beeped at the strike of every hour, he would look around for her and tap on some brunette's shoulder and say it was time for the 'Center'. Only after he had been slapped by the girl would he know that she was not with him anymore. He wanted to know so badly how she was coping without him. Somehow he knew that she wouldn't last even a day without him. He wanted to believe _that_, but he knew that wasn't the case.

He had been only in first year of college, studying to be a business man surprisingly when his parents had divorced. She was studying to be a neurosurgeon at Oxford in London. She had been accepted every where for her studies: Ivy League, Dartmouth, McGill, U of A. She only accepted the one place where she thought she would have peace without him: London.

The divorce had hit him pretty bad, even though he had more than sibling affection for her. He didn't realize it at the time, but he knew somewhere in his heart, she had a huge place in there. They hadn't seen each other at all after that only at the Centre reunion, and Torrington reunion.

When he saw her, he noticed that she had changed a lot. She had cut her hair and now had loose curls. Her eyes were dumped with eye makeup as if to hide something. However, her eyes lost that bright, radiance color to a dull sea green color. Then he realized that the divorce had hit her pretty bad as well.

He sighed as he watched outside his office in Edmonton, Alberta on a rainy July night. He had moved here after he finished college and started a business where he sold cars. It figures. The rain hit hard against the window, with threatening dark clouds hovering over the region's capital. Leaning back into his office chair, he realized that life couldn't get any worse or better, for that matter, than this. Sure he missed Diana, but he ignored that childish thought by becoming a successful business for which he thought was for the best.

He hadn't dated much, even though he had grown to be a very handsome young man. He didn't have his hair up high like he did in high school. He cut his hair, which was now usually spiked or short and cropped. His hazel eyes were drowned in color, however. It seemed that when the divorce had been filed and made final, his eyes and soul lost color and spirit.

He walked over to the window and trailed the path that the rain drops left on the window. He stared out as his hazel eyes glistened miraculously in the now dark, gloomy, stormy night sky. Afterwards, he raked his hand through his now spiked hair and sighed deeply. He closed his eyes and couldn't help but have a figure come before him in his dream.

He saw a brunette with gorgeous emerald eyes, whose laugh echoed in his ears sweetly. Her velvet, smooth voice was like music to the ears. Not only did he see a brunette, he saw a blond, young boy who smiled and laughed along with her. As well, in the background, stood a gigantic caveman, a green alien and a daring woman with short, cropped near violet hair and amethyst eyes. Instantly opening his eyes in a flash, he knew that these flashbacks meant something was going to happen.

He felt as if his dreams or flashbacks had something to do with events that will happen in the future. It usually did end right. He walked to his desk, picked up some papers, and walked over to turn off the light.

Grabbing his rain jacket, he darted outside into his Jeep. He fumbled with the keys as he anxiously put it into the ignition. He drove carefully through the miserable, rain covered streets. Knowing that keeping something on his mind now could cause something miserable, he kept a clear mind until he reached his home sweet home in Twin Brooks of that city.

Driving onto his driveway and into his one-door garage, he went into his house exhausted. He had checked his mail on the way, and decided to read them after a long hot shower.

Immediately, he stepped into the shower. He felt relieved as the hot, soothing water ran down his back. He raked his hair in the water, and then lightly stepped out. Throwing on some shorts and a muscle shirt and grabbing a towel to wipe his hair, he went to sit in his living room to read his mail.

With the towel in one hand and a letter in the other, he went through his mail. The usual came: flyers and bills. He was about to put them away in his drawer when one letter caught his eye. The return address was Diana Lombard?

Since when did Diana send him letters? He immediately tore it open and felt his heart going _boing, boing_ in his chest when he realized it was a card. He opened it with haste and felt his world crushing down on him when he read:

_You are cordially invited to the wedding of_

_Jonathan Davidson_

_And_

_Diana Lombard_

_On August 20, 2007_

_At 10:00 a.m._

_At the Lakeview Chapel_

_Of London, England_

_Please RSVP by July 21__st__, 2007_

He instantly knew that Diana was going to get married. Married? Diana married? How could she even manage a boyfriend? Instantly, Martin felt a pang of jealousy rip through his chest. Who did Diana think she was? Actually getting the nerve to send her ex-step-brother an invitation to her wedding. He then knew that he was finding fault in Diana, knowing that the entire fault was in him for thinking that he could have a chance.

He sighed as he laid back in his couch and let the tears fall down steadily with the rhythm of the rain dropping against his window.

-------------------------------

Her emerald eyes seemed to wander to her door. It was August 19th, the day before her wedding. She smiled instantly when she knew that just in twenty four hours she was going to become Mrs. Diana Davidson.

It was really a wonder how the two got together. He was outdoorsy type, who loved soccer as a past time. She was the rigid, by the book type, who found algebra jokes amusing. She never thought that she would fall for a man like John. John had gorgeous ebony black hair that was always in spikes, and absolute dreamy grayish blue eyes that she felt herself drown in every time she looked into them.

However, she knew very well that she only was going to marry John in order to forget Martin. Ever since the divorce, she couldn't believe that he didn't want to be her friends. She knew that this was understandable, but she still couldn't believe it. Nevertheless, what made her even more puzzled was when he accepted the invitation. He was supposed to come today. That was the reason why Diana found herself glimpsing at the door every now and then.

She was about to call Martin, when her fiancé came to her side. He pressed his lips against hers for a minute, and then asked, "Are you looking for Martin?"

Diana nodded, "He was supposed to be here an hour ago. Even though Martin isn't known for punctuality, an hour is even too long for him."

John smiled at her, but Diana could see it was forced, "He'll be here soon, Di. Why don't we check if everything is ready, hmmm?"

Looking over at the door one last time, she nodded and left hand in hand with her soon-to-be husband. However, it turned out that Martin had not appeared at all that day.

--------------------------

Church bells were ringing and all Diana could do was pace. First, she was getting married to the man of her dreams or so she thought. Secondly, Martin had not arrived yesterday at all. Pacing back and forth, she felt her make up rolling down her cheek from her tears. One of her make up artists gasped and instantly got other mascara and did it again.

When she was done and it was almost time, Diana looked out the door once more and turned around, finding herself facing her father, Richard Lombard. Ever since her mother, Vivian and Gerard divorced, her father had managed to sneak into their lives once more and he remarried her mother. Richard smiled at his daughter and asked, "Are you ready, Diana?"

Diana sighed as she looked at the entrance at which the guests were coming, "As ready as I'll ever be."

-------------------------

The preacher continued to say the prayers and all Diana could do was panic. What if Martin got in an accident? What if he didn't decide to come after all? Million of thoughts were coming through her head when she was asked if she would take Jonathan Davidson to be her lawfully wedded husband. She was going to say yes when she hesitated. Memories of her and Martin and M.O.M. and Billy and Java came rushing in her mind. Was this what they wanted her to do?

She was going to say her answer when someone yelled, "I OBJECT!" Everyone gasped and turned around at the sight of who said this atrocious statement.

Diana felt her eyes water when she saw who it was. Martin.

There right in front of her was Martin, her Martin. She waited him to continue. He smiled at the sight of his beautiful Diana in a wedding gown; however, instantly frowned at the sight of John. He continued, "I'm sorry. However, I cannot let this wedding continue as I…" He looked down as if he was ashamed with his reason and Diana's eyes widened, "love the bride."

Gasps were heard throughout the crowd and Martin could hear someone call him a womanizer. Ignoring these remarks, he continued, "Diana, I haven't realized until now why I was missing you so much. Diana, I love you. You make me complete. I want to marry you, spend my life with you. All I want is to be there for _you_."

Feeling her eyes water, she looked hesitatingly at John who looked at her in shock as if to gather the information in. Afterwards, he nodded and Diana ran towards Martin and embraced him.

Martin felt shocked at first, however, sunk into the hug. Diana whispered into his chest, "I love you, Martin."

Martin felt his heart flutter with happiness. He tilted Diana's chin and pressed his own lips on top of hers. "I love you too," he mumbled into his mouth. The crowd cheered for the newly joined couple, and all John could do was watch soberly yet happy that Diana finally found her soul mate.

When they broke apart, Diana gazed into Martin's hazel eyes with wonder and felt herself drowning into them. After hugging each other again, Diana mumbled into his chest, "You're late."

**Like it? Hope so! Can't wait to get some reviews! **

**If reviews for this exceed of that for Where My Dreams Are, I will write one more with where Diana and Martin's parents are divorced and they haven't seen each other for a long time. **

**As well, you guys will have to give me an idea for that oneshot, okay?**

**Until then…**

**Forgiveness is the scent that the rose leaves on the heel that crushes it.**

**-Rosefire**


End file.
